A little R
Flood sends one of his operatives to assist the Merovingian’s Research and Development team in their latest project. Taking the EMCP device (currently the most effective weapon against the General’s commandos, which Flood claims he invented and not the Merovingian scientists) and miniaturizing it to become a portable weapon for Merovingian soldiers. The help of a specific Exile is required, so Flood’s operative is sent to do whatever it takes to convince the Exile to help with the project. Flood: You know, {redpill_name}, it's lucky I hold you in such high esteem. Some of your friends are still busy with their little delivery tasks, but I have something a little more interesting in mind for you. I assume you remember the EMCP device which I invented? Some details must have lodged themselves somewhere in your tiny brain, somewhere? No matter. What is important is this: Following up on my brilliant discovery, the Merovingian's scientists are working to miniaturize it. Imagine, a device you can carry with you, that will disable those foolish commandos instantly... You are forced to admit my genius, I am afraid. Now, we're going to need the help of a special Exile , named Abanderada. He hasn't agreed to help yet. This is where you come in. Go talk to him. Do whatever it takes to convince him. The Exile is found to be heavily guarded. The operative wastes no time and quickly kills each of the guards, leaving only the Exile itself remaining. Operator: All right, Abanderada should be in here somewhere. You heard Flood, do whatever it takes. Operator: Okay, what does the old Merovingian rulebook say about this situation... Oh, yeah, of course. Kill the guards. Abanderada: "Oh all right, all right. Stop this foolishness. I know who you’ve been sent by. I even know why you’re here. An EMCP device, a portable one? Very intriguing. I could very well help you develop this. The General’s commandos have caused me no end of trouble, I can assure you. But first, I want some payment in advance. A guarantee of your good will, if you prefer. " The Abanderada goes on to tell the operative he requires a certain Exile killed. He refuses to go into his history with this Exile, but expresses his hatred for him. Flood is aggravated over the news of this side job. He explains that if the Merovingian didn’t need this Abanderada, he would have had him killed already. Regardless, Flood patches the target Exile’s location to his operative. Flood: I would have you kill Abanderada, or break his fingers...but the Merovingian needs him alive, and intact. Get out of there and I'll give you directions to Ether. Abanderada: What are you waiting for? Bring me Ether's head, and I will join your research efforts. Flood: Follow the little green circles and kill Ether. You can manage that, can't you? Operator: You heard Flood. Take Ether down, clean and simple. Ether: Get them! Operator: Ether's down. Time to get out of here. The Exile’s target is found and assassinated with precision. The Exile agrees to meet up once again. However it’s feeling a bit anxious since it no longer has guards for protection, and requests an escort to the Merovingian laboratory. Flood: Abanderada is going to meet us at a safe location. He'll need an escort from there to one of our labs...apparently he's a feeling a little too anxious with no guards to watch him. Operator: Time for some escort duty, {redpill_name}. Abanderada: I hope, for your sake, that you can keep me safe, {redpill_name}. Abanderada: Well? Are we going for not? Flood: All right, now just keep him alive until you reach the safe zone. You'll be dropping him with one of our scientists, Dr. Ivkovic. Operator: All right, looks like you made it. just drop him with Dr. Ivkovic and you can be on your way. The Exile safely arrives at the laboratory, and begins work with the Merovingian scientists on developing their new project. Joshua Ivkovic: The Merovingian told us you would be coming, {redpill_name}. Is Abanderada with you? Abanderada: Just show me the way. Joshua Ivkovic: I have much to discuss with Abanderada. I wonder, will we be able to overcome the multiple polarization issue? Will we? Abanderada: Gee, thanks. Looks like Ivkovic is going to be more fun than a barrel full of monkeys. Flood: Once again, my favorite lackey finishes the mission. Well, favorite is such a strong word... We'll be in touch, {redpill_name} NPCs *Blood Drunk (friendly) *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 4.2)‎ Category:Episode 4.2 Missions